This program supports the continuing development and direction of a clinical cancer data system at The Johns Hopkins Oncology Center. The system provides the Oncology Center with the ability to participate actively in the clinical data exchange of the Centralized Cancer Patient Data System (CCPDS) and in the growing research activities of CCPDS. In addition, the administrative, clinical research and epidemiologic needs of the Comprehensive Cancer Center are supported by this data system. Program planning, facilities and resources management, research, education, outreach, program evaluation and reporting to the National Cancer Program are all functions of the Comprehensive Cancer Center which are dependent upon the level of data analysis available. Collaborative activities with the Outreach Program have lead to the demonstration of the efficacy of data exchange between a community hospital and a cancer center and also to leadership in a planning project for the establishment of a regional cancer incidence registry for the City of Baltimore. The growth and development of programs in epidemiology and biostatistics in the Cancer Center are also dependent upon the continued maintenance and expansion of the standardized information contained in the data base defined by the CCPDS criteria.